Episode 1589 (5th September 1991)
Plot Eric asks Kim and Frank to let Toril Bokelund, who is arriving in Beckindale via a "town twinning" system set up by the council, stay at Home Farm while he gets a good look at the farms and businesses in the village; they decline. Kathy and Nick return home and bemusedly watch Seth lay a beer trail for Smokey. Elsa greets them with two surprises - Alice in a new dress, ordered from the catalog, and a letter from London for Kathy. Rachel is in the kitchen with Annie and Michael, cleaning her new desk, when a photo falls out. Michael tries to keep it from her, but she soon sees that it's an old snap of Pete and Lynn Whiteley. Elsa gives Nick late birthday presents with a new shirt and pair of jeans, insisting it costs little as they pay in weekly installments. Kathy briefly reappears to say she's going to London for a few days and to tell the Tates for her. Elsa insists to Nick that it must be about Tony Charlton and that they'll soon be reconciling. Seth tries to encourage an uninterested Smokey before the latest trip to the pub, but not long into his run he drops the basket and goes his own way. Alan voices his disapproval of the bet to Archie and of Eric's suggestion to let Tyril stay with him. Sarah and Mark find a dead sheep, and soon find another surprise animal in Smokey, who has wandered onto the farm. Kim tells Chris she regrets her prank on Charlie Aindow now that they're struggling to find votes to approve the holiday village. Nick interrupts them to say he's back at work, but waits until Chris is gone to tell Kim that Kathy is not. Archie is disappointed when Smokey arrives at the pub - until Mark soon follows, explaining where they'd found him. He asks Mark to help him play a joke on Seth. A paranoid Rachel is sure that Lynn arranged for her to get the desk. Michael defending Lynn leads to an argument, leading to Rachel running out when he reminds her that she did sleep with Lynn's husband. Sarah has told Joe and Jack about the sheep and says at least someone will pay them to take the carcass away. Joe says thanks to new regulations they now have to pay, chalking it up to another flaw in modern farming life. Elsa pauses her video when Chris pops by to see Kathy; she smugly tells him about Kathy leaving to see Tony. Smokey returns to Seth with a basket and a beer can, but Archie soon tells him the real story, with Mark as backup. They agree to try one more time. Eric's car won't start. Alan generously agrees to let Eric have his car - if he gives it a full tank of petrol. After Nick and Elsa laugh about what she told Chris, he sees the VCR and insists they take it back; after she tells him how much it means to her when she's stuck in the house all day, he reluctantly agrees to keep it. Michael finds Rachel in the pub and they make up; she confides her fear that the Whiteleys will always haunt her, and he tries to cheer her up by saying Lynn will be leaving the village soon. Frank's unsuccessful meal with another councilor leads Kim to suggest they work on Charlie again. Frank says he will not pay Charlie any money. Kim says she has other ideas. Alan and Archie are stunned by the visitor from Norway, Toril Bokelund - not a man, but an attractive, stylishly dressed woman. Eric smirks that he'd ask Alan to join them, but he knows that of course Alan isn't interested. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast *Toril Bokelund - Siv Borg Locations *Home Farm - Sitting room/office *Demdyke Row *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, field, cottage and yard *Fish & Game Farm *Unknown roads *The Woolpack - Public bar and outdoor seating area *Main Street Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes